lastknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
King and Country
=For King and Country= Introduction King and Country (KnC) is an online real-time strategy game (rts) where you are an officer in the army or the navy of one of different countries during the Colonial Era. You build your army and navy while climbing the ranks, getting stronger and stronger. Once you rank high enough you can unite lower officers (other players) and fight huge online naval and land battles to attack one of the other countries trying to conquer the world. This army and navy battle game is a long running massive multiplayer real-time online strategy game (MMORTS) where you are part of the national and international military balance and politics. Your goals are first to improve your own army and your navy, but also to defend the territory of your country and make it the leading power in the world. Historical Setting It is a time of change. Through the dawn of time great empires and kingdoms have risen and fallen. Weapons of war have been improved over and over again until mighty ships filled with cannons sail the seas, the first rifles begin to replace muskets and new artillery has been made. Revolutions throughout the world have shaken most nations and though most nations remain monarchies in one form or the other, those of normal birth are now given the chance to take up arms for their nations. Not just as soldiers or sailors, as cannon fodder, but they are given the ability to become officers on land and on sea. Where the revolutions in arms development and cultural changes had brought forth a weakness and emptiness in the armies and navies of all nations, brave new officers come forward. Officers from all classes of society, to fight for their nation on the stormy oceans and seas, to fight on hills and mountains, along the coasts and in the desert. These officers have come forward to claim their destiny. As a new officer you get the choice, will you join the armies that march on land or the navies that rule the seas? Whatever you choose a path filled with fighting awaits you. You'll get money from your king or queen to finance the recruiting of your first troops, the building of your first ship. The seas and lands are dangerous, even with no enemies invading, and through accepting a lot of missions you will gain gold and prestige, allowing you to climb ranks and afford more and better troops and ships. But a time will come, often too quickly, that enemies of your nation strike and you are called to defend your nation. Join bigger armies, led by the highest officers and fight alongside dozens to hundreds of other officers in mighty land battles, join strike forces to capture lands and cities. Or join the mighty navies, to block enemy ports, raid coastal towns and secure the naval trade of your own nation. With your army or your naval forces you directly influence the outcome of battles and the fate of your nation. This game features: Web-Based game: In this Web-Based RTS game all actions can be done online and through your browser. Colonial game: all units, maps and countries are taken from the Colonial times Choose between a career in the navy or in the army. Your own soldiers to command. Every soldier is unique, having a name, strength, type (musketeer, dragoon etc), experience and skill level. Soldiers gain experience through battles with robbers, pirates, barbarians or other armies. Soldiers can get injured, captured or in the worst case killed if you are a reckless commander. You lead your soldiers in battle, running the same risks as they. 46 different soldier types, including special units per country. 19 different ship types to command, from tiny Cutters to mighty Ships of the Line Batter enemy ships with cannonballs, grape shot or chain shot, sinking or capturing them Follow orders from your admiral to help your country defeat its enemies, or become an Admiral yourself! 25 ranks to climb as officer, from Corporal to Emperor, or 11 ranks from Midshipman to Admiral of the Fleet A map of the world on which your adventures are staged. Travel around your country, or even expand it at the cost of another country. Communication with and dependency on other officers (players) in a single army. Unite lower ranked players or join a high general. Cooperation between navy and army to reach the common goal of making your country the leading power in the world. Large scale army creation and strategies. Fight huge naval and land army battles online as you join armies together to defeat your enemy! Medics to heal your soldiers in battles. The information on this page was taken from: http://www.king-and-country.com Category:General Category:KnC